Companion
by Farzi
Summary: When number 3 Audrey passed her initiation, she knew her life would be one of hardship and death, for that was the life of a warrior. What she didn't expect was that she would pick up a companion-let alone a sentient amalgamate of technology. She was a single digit damn it-not a babysitter!(currently undergoing re-write)
1. Chapter 1

Number 3, Audrey, had seen quite a few things during her tenure as a warrior. Her status as a single digit all but guaranteed that she would thrown head first into the breach. Ranging from cleaning large nests of Yoma-horrific man eating beasts standing nearly 8 feet tall with razor sharp teeth and claws, a thick leathery hide, and the ability to disguise itself as ordanry man, to the Awakend Beings-failed members of their ranks who had lost control of their power and had completely given themselves over to their Yoma half, becoming just as monsterous as the creatures they had fought.

And yet, despite-or perhaps in spite of-all her training and experience the proud single digit stood before a creature of immense power-capable of rending entire worlds into blasted wastelands; destroying the civilizations on it and stripping it of its resources inorder to fuel it own war effort. It was something that precious few could even hope to stop, let alone fight.

A sentient, self-replicating engine of war-an almalgamate of not one, but two entire civilizations worth of scientific and cultural knowledge.

Said monstrosity, in the guise of a young man in his early twenties, with green eyes and brown hair, and dressed in a humble outfit of a shirt, pants, a simple coat made of a material he called denim and soft shoes, was currently hunched over clutching his knees. "Ugh..." he groaned, belching slightly-the puddle of sick on the ground indicating his current misfortune. The hybrid let out a fustrated sigh, making sure to keep out of the way just in case.

"I told you not to overdo it." She scolded, mix of mirth at her companion's misfortune, annoyance at the fact he hadn't listened to her advice, and resignation at the fact he'd probably would do it again.

He shot a baleful glare at her, making sure to put his full fury behind it. "You try being stuck in a cold metal shell for god-knows-how-long and then finally get your biological body back and see how long you last before-"

"-Indulging yourself in a few simple, long denied pleasures?" she finished, crossing her arms as she leaned against the side of a building, "You've said this before." His glare intensified, as if he were attempting to set her alight. A shudder ran down the warrior's spine inspite of herself-but she held firm; returning his gaze. They held stareing contest for a while-green meeting silver-and then burst out laughing. Standing up straight, he barely came up to her sholders-most Hybrids towered over men, with her standing just over 6 feet. She suspected he could've easily made it so he could stand eye level with her, but chose other wise.

"So," he inquired, taking a swig from a metal canteen, swishing water around then spitting it out, "Did ya get the critter?" She snorted-of course that'd be first thing he'd ask. "Was their any doubt?" She replied, walking past him into the street-making sure not to step in the vomit puddle.

"Weeellll..." Audrey shot a look over her shoulder, daring him to finish his sentence. He trailed off for a moment, moving his hand in a so-so gesture. "There was that one time, ya know, with the big ugly-well muscled, kinda dumb, looked like a pig."

This drew a chuckle. "I didn't think it looked like a pig-more like a sqaushed frog." The incident in question had been one of the first awakened hunts she'd been on-coincidentally meeting her companion for the first time.

That day had been...interesting, to say the least.

"Maybe after I bombed the hell outta it."

Well, perhaps more than interesting-the forest would recover.

Eventually...

"So where we off to next?" He asked, attempting and failing to match her stride-he had to practically jog to keep up at times. Feeling somewhat vindictive, she didn't bother slowing down.

"Wherever they decide to send us next." Audrey replied, not looking back as they approached the village outskirts. "You'd think the organization would already have a mission for us." A twinge of annoyance colored her thoughts at this.

"For us?" She repiled, rasing an eybrow at this statement, "Last I checked I'm the one who does most heavy lifting-you're just along for the ride." She heard his bemused chuckle. "Yeah," He said, his tone suddenly playful, "Maybe when ot comes to taking out the trash, but when big jobs come along I got the skills to pay the bills."

It was one of the other discussions they had-Audrey had, much to her chargin, brought her companion along for a few hunts and clearing some yoma nests along the way. Even now, she wondered if it had been a particularly wise decision on her part, and how many more burned husks of a town and craters would be left behind before their time together ended.

Hopefully not too many more.

"Come along, Commander. We have ways to travel."

A/N: Been awhile hasn't it? We'll see how far this gets. Hopefully the plot bunny doesn't die. Anyways, this a crossover between Claymore and Total Annihilation, nobody really goes into the Crossover section-so it got posted here.


	2. Horrigan's Rest, Pt 1

**Commander's POV**

It was early, probably around six a.m. local time, and I found my self-at least the biological shell I was using-stumbling around like a damned fool. My companion had insisted on an early start; her mission would take possibly the better part of three days to get to our destination-a town somewhere in the west-nestled in the mountains called Horrigan's Rest. While I had initially planned on simply refitting a transport for use by biologics, the idea had been quickly qaushed by my companion when I had suggested it; her reasoning being that it could very well send the local residents into even more of a panic-a sound reason, given the fact Silver-Eyed Slayers, or Claymores as they were more commonly known as, already had an admittedly bad reputation.

Over this though? We'd probably be burned at the stake.

Her other reason was that the walk would do us both some good, and while I would personally would've preferred to have opted for air transport in an attempt to avoid the dangers of overland transit-there was chance even if I landed us a good several miles out from our destination we could end up bringing trouble with us. Though, a small niggling voice in my head told me that she was probably still annoyed with me. I suppose vomiting on her boots didn't help much...

xxxx

"Would you like some?"

"What is it?"

"Rabbit, mixed in with some wild fruit I found."

"...I suppose. Thanks."

"Huh, better than I anticipated."

"Are you alri-"

"Ugh...BLUUUGHHHHPHT!"

"AUGH-GROSS!"

xxxx

In hindsight, given how fresh this body is, I probably should've stuck with a nutri-pack. Or eaten slower

Yeah, definitely eaten slower.

Anyways, I sipped one of said packs as we trekked through an old game trail that Audrey had found-she had seemed to know where it was, making me wonder just how she knew it was there. My own guess was that she may have been out this way before...either that, or the Organization had managed to keep accuate track of the various roads and trails that crisscrossed the continent. I have to admit, if that was the case then they were certainly far more well organized than I had initially thought. Which also meant that if it came to blows more likely than not I would have a difficult time hunting them down, and I may have to resort to sterilization in order to stamp them out properly.

And wouldn't that be a damned inconvenience?

"What's with you?" Audrey's voice had brought me from my musings as I looked up. Though only one side of her face was visible, from what I could see she had a look on her face, one part concern, another part containing something I couldn't quite place. I shook my head; I had been frowning and hadn't relized it. "Nothing," I lied with a shake of my head, "Just a few reports I received."

The one eyebrow I could see raised slightly, and then the hybrid simply shook her head. "Must of been rather unpleasant with that look." Either she had seen through the lie, or was genuinely concerned. No point in lying to her completely.

"Just some of those critters got into their heads to wreck a few extractors." Unfortunately, inspite of being an extremely dangerous entity, while rare, the reports of mostly low-level assets such as low-tier Kbots and vehicles, particularly scout cars being lost did happen, and occasionally I lost metal extractors given that they tended to ne built over deposits in the ground.

Couple that with how uncommon deposits of metal could be depending on where you were in on the continent, even the loss of one extractor could be detrimental. Though for a yoma to get through its armor...there'd have to be a lot of them.

Or they had a couple of rockets-one or two and they'd fold like wet tissue paper. Wait, yoma don't use rockets.

She sighed. "You really should defend them better." Right, tell me something I don't know. Most extractors tended to be built in remote locations, simply because metal deposits didn't have courtesy to be clumped together.

Simply put-it would cost more to build defenses around them-defenses that could be put to better use in stamping out the larger critters and protecting my major base-and I had metal makers if things got desperate.

"So," I said, deciding to change the subject, "Horrigan's Rest. Anything in particular I should know about it?" Her response was a shrug. "It's all small community-it does some trading with a few other villages-mostly meat and furs." A small hunting village then.

"Why?" The sheer amount of suspicion in that word was enough to make me pause. Simple curiosity was what drove that particular line of questioning. I told her as much, and her response was a shake of the head.

As we trekked further onwards, I couldn't help but wonder if following her was a good idea, and if I'd been better off just letting her and her friend die...

 **To be continued...**

 **A/N: These chapters don't take place in any particular order, though this particular story arc does take place after they met. Next chapter will be out sometime next month. Had to redo it twice...typing on a phone is slow.**


	3. Horrigan's Rest, Pt 2

Horrigan's Rest, Part 2

Horrigan's Rest was much as my companion described-a small village nestled in the start of a pass, exactly 435 feet above sea level, and was partally surrounded by a large evergreen forest-a mix of spruce, fir, and pine trees. As we approached from the path we had been using, I could see a low stone wall-probably around three to three and a half feet tall-sufficent to keep most forms of wildlife at bay. Of course against the likes of yoma or bandits, it would provide little protection.

Of course, I suspect not even the tallest walls would provide any kind of protection against a yoma if it was hungry enough.

The town itself, at least from what I could see, and scan for that matter, could probably house 150 to 200 villagers. The buildings themselves were not the hovels that most envisioned of such an era of history, but rather were a combination of stone houses and what looked like log cabins. A number of freshly skinned hides were stretched out along a number of tanning racks, and the smell of the oil and brining fluid used in the creation of leather permeated the air, mixing in with the underlying scent of woodsmoke and cooking meat that formed in my opinion...a rather nauseating combination.

I had a half a mind to fabricate a rebreather, but after Audrey's reaction when I had used nanolathes-a construction device that used nanites to build equipment and structures- to do something similar to generate some armor and a simple solid-slug pistol, I suspected that do so now would serve to incense the mob of people gathering outside near the village entrance. Swallowing hard, I trailed after her, having to manage a slight jog in order not to fall behind.

She shot me a look as I finally managed to catch up, and fell into step beside her. As we reached the outskirts, I could see the looks of the villagers-a mixture of fascination, fear, anger, distrust-a mix that would garner a somewhat harsh response from a typical observer, though Audrey was used to it and I couldn't bring myself to care . I heard a whisper of "Why is he following her? Does he have a death wish?"

"Maybe he's one of them Blackcloaks?" This got my attention: I'd hazard a guess that this was the term that normal people had for the handlers that relayed orders to the hybrids. If they thought I was one of them...then any interactions could turn ugly fast. Of course, any train of thought I had at that was derailed with the next statement.

"Nah, he don look ta pr't. Maybe E's beddin' er'?"

The hell-? Alright, maybe I do care; the thought of shooting one of them crossed my mind...

"I doubt it, an if he is, she prolly payin im' fer it. Can't see anyone crawling inna-" I tuned the rest of the statement out, reminding myself that these people are simply ignorant, and that shooting one of them for it was unnecessary. Even if they were suggesting I was some kind of prostitute.

Although judging by her suddenly stiff posture, Audrey was most likely thinking along the same lines I was.

Perhaps great minds do think alike...

xxxx

 **Audrey POV**

Horrigan' Rest.

It was like any other village. Small, quaint, more likely than not the familes had been there for awhile. In some ways it reminded me of home. I could recall vague memories of that distant time. The smell of woodsmoke mixed in with the scents of cooking food and-I stopped myself, forcing those bitter memories back. That life was over, ended at the voracious hunger of a yoma. As we neared, an all-too familiar sight greeted me; a crowd of people gathered, more likely than not warned of my coming.

The sound of running feet caught me by surprise, and a quick, sidelong glance informed me it was my companion. I spared him another half-second, and paid him no further mind; my paitence for any of his nonsense had already reached it's limit-while the simple clothes he had were not unusual-a coat, shirt and pants, him suddenly in a flash of green light forging a breastplate and a small weapon of some sort had been enough for me.

I may have enjoyed the tongue lashing I gave him a little more than I should have. I spotted a few villagers shrinking away while making warding gestures as if my presence were anathema to them. The usual wispers also abounded, of horrid tales-most false-of us being no better than the yoma, having the same dark hunger. Others hissed warnings at the ones making them out of fear I'd strike them down.

While it stung, it was expected.

When they had commented on my companion having a death wish for following me, I had almost laughed. If only they knew...

Upon them speculating he was one of the Keepers, it brought a moment of amusement and dread-amusment to see his true, massive form striding across the battlefield beside us. Dread at wondering what sort of horrors he would unleash upon the continent, and what kind of orders he would issue. However...

"Nah, he don't ta part, maybe E's beddin' er'?" Anger rose swiftly now; most would not at least willingly, lest the were clouded with drink, lay with one us.

"I doubt it, an if he is, she's prolly payin' im' fer it. I canna see anyon crawlin' inna witch's bed." That one stung-a lesser warrior would've most likely retorted, perhaps even struck the fool; such instances were rare, but not unheard of. Nor was one of us paying someone for their company. Although the thought of punching the man was tempting. A yawn broke me from my thoughts-glancing back, The Commander was stretching, and fixed me with a sleepy, bored expression as if to say 'Let them talk.'

If something as powerful as him could let such a statement slide, then perhaps I could as well.

xxx

We entered the villiage chief's home-a longhouse made up of rough-hewn logs. The interior, in spite of appearance was warm and surprisingly-welcoming, or at least a passing facsimile of it. The chief gestured to a pair of chairs in front of the table he was seated at; a much appriciated gesture.

"It is a tradition of our village to welcome guests of importance, regardless of their..." He seemed to hesitate, as if chewing over his words, "Business." He finished. I gave him a slight bow, even if he was feigning it, the politeness he had shown was a refreshing change compared to the usual fear that was shown. "I thank you, chief, but unfortunately my business here hardly leaves little time for such formalities." I replied, giving him a gentle smile, "perhaps another time."

"Of course," he nodded his agreement. He then motioned for someone behind him to step forward, and a young man-possibly his son, stepped forward with a large burlap sack and set it on the table. "The payment as agreed upon." I shook my head. "I don't need it-by morning one of us will be lying dead in the street-and should I succeed, a man in black will come to collect it."

"And your...companion?" I was about to respond when I heard the sound of metal sliding and a sharp click, followed by a response in a tone that dropped the temperature in the room by several degrees:

"Consider it dead."

The chief stared, and swallowing hard, nodded. I turned to leave, and weapon in hand, the Commander followrx

 **A/N: Whew! Done.**


End file.
